


Spiffy Tart Snippet

by CassieIngaben



Category: From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiffy Tart Snippet

The damn bugger was such a **tart**, thought Klaus acidly, as he strode up the few steps leading to the Castle’s entrance. Those clothes looked like they were **spray**-painted on. Couldn’t the idiot see he was giving an **impression** of complete sluttiness just by standing there? It was obscene!

“Darling! You’re here!”

Klaus put his hands up: “Don’t touch me! Don’t even come near me in those clothes!”

Dorian deftly insinuated himself past the outstretched arms, and welcomed his beloved home with a long kiss. “I’ll have you know I’ve spent three full hours getting all **spiffy** to welcome you back!” Not bothering to answer, Klaus grabbed a handful of curls and pulled Dorian into another kiss.

“Oh, I love it when you’re all forceful! I missed you too, you know. Come inside, now—if you really hate my clothes so much, you can help me get rid of them.”

_November 13, 2008_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FlashSlash challenge: given 4 random words, complete a story containing them in 30 minutes. The words were: tart spray impression spiffy


End file.
